


My Fandom OCs

by EmilyTheCosmicBun



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Splatoon, We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyTheCosmicBun/pseuds/EmilyTheCosmicBun
Summary: ocs that are basically from a different fandom.First up is We Happy Few OCs, next is Bioshock and next is splatoon.Splatoon REF credit: http://aminoapps.com/p/oc07nr
Relationships: OCxOC





	1. We Happy Few OCs: Emily and Stedge

General Information EMILY

Name:  
Emily Bunzelle

Age:  
In the mid 30's

Gender:  
Woman (But with doubts)

Sexuality:  
Bisexual

Wellie or Wastrel?:  
Wellie

Occupation:  
Artist

Affiliated with  
◦ Joy Doctors  
◦ Bobbies

Love Interest  
◦ Stephen

\---------

General Information STEPHEN

Name:  
Stephen

Age:  
In the Mid 40's

Gender:  
Male

Sexuality:  
Straight

Wellie or Wastrel?:  
Wellie!

Occupation:  
Bobby

Affiliated with  
◦ Other Bobbies  
◦ Joy Doctors

Love Interest  
◦ Emily Bunzelle

Bio:

Emily is gonna be an oc that kinda represents me (keep in mind that while she relates to me and represents me, she isn't me and I don't relate to every fact with her, such as me being non-binary and Emily being a woman.)

Emily is a Wellie that lives in the village of Wellington Wells, she tries her best to take her joy when needed. She is a short woman in her 30's. She is not a downer, but she does forget, her husband Stephen is a Bobby that patrols during the day, so he can't always be there to remind her, so there is always at least one Joy Doctor wherever Emily is. She suffers from PTSD which causes her memory loss, as well as joy itself, which is how she most of the time forgets to take her joy but she genuinely wants to be happy. She does have her marriage ring but keeps it safe in the house.

Emily isn't a downer but forgets more than she should because of some actual underlying issues, because of this she sometimes forgets to do necessities like eat, drink, taking joy etc, which is why she always needs someone to be around her most of the time! which is where her husband Stephen comes in (Stephen is the Bobby I drew and my bf in real life) Stephen is a Bobby that is usually out and about patrolling during the day when Emily is not being reminded by him to take her joy, there's always a joy doctor on hand to help her feel right as rain. They have asked to always have a doctor while Stephen is patrolling so she doesn't accidentally go off her joy while he's away. (This is still a WIP so forgive me I am trying to make this work) when Stephen is home, he always reminds her to take her joy, and that he will always support her. She takes strawberry as that is her favourite flavour (haha I like strawberry stuff myself) while he, as a Bobby takes blackberry.

Stephen is a Bobby, who patrols during the day time and takes blackberry joy, while his wife Emily only takes strawberry. He is in his 40's.

He was the one who made the Joy Doctors aware that Emily had memory problems and they agreed to help him and Emily.

He is a tall typical Bobby but has a beard and a moustache.

Emily feels safe around the doctors and bobbies because they "make sure all the bad thoughts go away" (something she would say) but feels safest and happiest around her husband the most

She can seem a bit childish but she is known for that as it is part of her personality, as she wants to be happy and joyful!

She is just like your average wellie but just forgets a lot more than she should

Emily has a music box that she listens to because it makes her feel happy.

(Reminder that this is just a WIP, as it's hard for me to write about OCS and characters)

Voice Claim: Emily

Voice Claim: Stephen

One of the bobbies.


	2. Bioshock OC: Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Bioshock OC, Emily!

(There is technically two alternate versions of Bunny, one, a Little Sister, and two, a Big Sister. I like drawing them both, so I'll keep doing so.)

** BASIC INFO **

**Full Name:**  
Emily/Elliot Bunzelle but prefers just Emily or Elliot. (Yes this is my creepypasta oc but in the Bioshock Universe.)

 **Nickname(s):**  
Bunny, Emmy, El, Em, Milly, Millie, Princess, Prince, Princette

 **Birthplace:**  
Originally from England, but was on holiday in America with her parents.

 **Date of Birth:**  
August 21st

 **Age:**  
10- (16+ as a Big Sister.) (I have no set ages for them yet.)

 **Gender:**  
Female (Non-Binary as a Big Sister.)

 **Sexuality:**  
Bisexual

**Pronouns:**

She/They (As Little Sister)  
They/Them (as Big Sister/and or teen and older.)

**Relationships:**

**Mother?:**  
Elizabeth Eve Bunzelle - Emily doesn't remember her though. Elizabeth was a researcher of history and got curious about why things were disappearing when they went on holiday to America. She herself, is in Rapture now. She works as an entertainer, sometimes an artist and still researches history, though she doesn't look as... like pretty as she did back then?

 **Father:**  
Biologically: Biologically bonded and mentally bonded to Subject Zeta, a Alpha series Big Daddy.

In Rapture: She is fond of the Big Daddies and sees them all as friendly protesters, though she is bonded to a single big Daddy.

 **Siblings?:**  
Biologically: Unknown/None  
In Rapture: Little Sisters and Big Sisters!

 ** Occupation ** **:**

They collect ADAM!

 ** Appearance ** **:**

Just your typical little sister, though they have a pink dress, and long brown hair (not tied up.)

(Extra:  
As a big sister they looked like your typical big sister while the suit is on, while the helmet is off, it depends on if they've been saved or not, they either have glowing yellow eyes or brown eyes. )

Eyes:  
Brown (Before Little Sister, and if the player chooses to save them.)

Hair:  
Brown

**Mental Health:**

As a Big Sister, they suffer from C-PTSD and the aftermath of being a Little Sister, but AS a Little Sister? Nothing really aside from the mental conditioning of being a Little Sister.

 **Personality:**  
Silly, playful, honest, caring, childish, bratty, stubborn, sweet.

After becoming a Little Sister; not much of her original personality changed.

(Extra:  
When they became a Big Sister, they started feeling uncomfortable with their feminine identity, it didn't take away their role of being a Sister.)

 **Likes** :  
• Bunnies. (Kept one before Rapture)  
• Big Daddies  
• Big Sisters  
• Drawing and colouring in.  
• The colour pink.  
• Porcelain Dolls  
• Stuffed Animals

 **Dislikes** :  
• Splicers that kill Big Sisters or Big Daddies.  
• Those who hurt their Rapture siblings.  
• People who don't take them seriously.  
• Being abandoned or left alone.

** Backstory: **

They lived in the UK with their family before going on holiday to America, while this happened, their family wasn't looking when their child, Emily got abducted. The mother was invited down to Rapture, though the Father is the only one that seemed truly concerned about Emily.

Soon after, well... Emily became a Little Sister, and her father, who she had previously forgotten about due to memory issues, was bonded to her as her father. they went around Rapture, collecting ADAM etc.

They also took in "Emilia" a Robotic Little Sister, who Bunny helped reactivate.  
——————————  
Extra:

This isn't set in stone but I also have options for them to be a Big Sister because that's what Little Sisters grow into, it depends on if anyone's saved them while being a Little Sister, or not.  
—————————

Picture: Subject Zeta, Aya Elizabeth, Scarlett Dolly-Mae Francis, "Emilia" and Emily Bunzelle.

Picture: Subject Zeta, Elizabeth Bunzelle, "Emilia" and Emily.


	3. Bioshock OC: Robotic Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My robotic little sister oc!

** BASIC INFO **

**Full Name:**  
N/A

 **Nickname(s):**  
Emilia (By Emily.)

 **Birthplace:**  
She was created in Rapture.

 **Date of Creation:**  
1968

 **Age:**  
Doesn't age but programmed age is that of a little sister.

 **Gender:**  
None, but identifies as female, due to being based on a Little Sister.

 **Sexuality:**  
Asexual.

 **Pronouns:**  
She/Her

**Relationships:**

**Mother?:**  
N/A

 **Father:**  
In Rapture: Jack McClendon.

**Siblings?:**

Biologically: N/A

In Rapture: Little Sisters, and maybe Big Sisters.  
(Notable Little/Big Sister siblings:  
Emily Bunzelle, Scarlett, Aya.)

 **Occupation** **:**  
They were made to collect ADAM, but the Bog Daddies ignored them.

 ** Appearance ** **:**

Just your typical robotic little sister, though they have a pink dress and pink eyes. (Customised bulbs.)

Eyes:  
Yellow coil lightbulbs, but because of the casing used on the eyes, they glow pink.

 **Mental Health:**  
N/A

 **Personality:**  
Silly, playful, honest, caring, childish, bratty, stubborn, sweet.

 **Likes** :  
• Big Daddies  
• Big Sisters  
• Drawing and colouring in.  
• The colour pink.  
• Dolls

 **Dislikes** :  
• Splicers that kill Big Sisters or Big Daddies.  
• Those who hurt their Rapture siblings.  
• Being abandoned or left alone.

** Backstory: **

Though the creator, Jack McClendon, discarded and passed, Emily, wanted another Little Sister to be friends with, so this Robotic Little Sister (named by Emily, "Emilia") got taken in by Emily. Emily and her Little Sister friends made her feel like she belongs somewhere.

——————————


	4. Bioshock OC: Aya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is aya, first a little sister, then a big sister.

** BASIC INFO **

**Full Name** :  
Aya Elizabeth

 **Nickname** :  
Eli, Eliza, or just plain old "Aya."

 **Birthplace:**  
Originally from England, but was on holiday in America with her parents.

 **Date of Birth:**  
5th May

 **Age:**  
10- (16+ as a Big Sister.)

 **Gender:**  
Female

 **Sexuality:**  
Asexual

 **Pronouns:**  
She/Her

**Relationships:**

**Mother?:**  
Unknown

 **Father:**  
Biologically: Unknown.

In Rapture: She was fond of the Big Daddies when she was a Little Sister.

 **Siblings?:**  
Biologically: Unknown/None  
In Rapture: Little Sisters and Big Sisters!

 **Occupation** **:**  
They collect ADAM!

 ** Appearance ** **:**

Just your typical little sister, though they have a blue dress, and long black hair (not tied up.)

As a big sister they looked like your typical big sister while the suit is on, while the helmet is off, it depends on if they've been saved or not, they either have glowing yellow eyes or blue eyes. )

Eyes:  
Blue (Before Little Sister, and if the player chooses to save them.)

Hair:  
Black

**Mental Health:**

As a Big Sister, they suffer from the after-effects of the mental conditioning, but as a Little Sister? Nothing really aside from the mental conditioning of being a Little Sister.

 **Personality:**  
Silly, playful, honest, caring, childish, timid, sweet.

After becoming a Little Sister; not much of her original personality changed.

When they became a Big Sister, they started becoming scared and paranoid of everyone and everything due to the mental conditioning.

 **Likes** :  
• Bunnies.  
• Big Daddies (As Little Sister.)  
• Big Sisters  
• Drawing and colouring in.  
• The colour blue.  
• Stuffed Animals

 **Dislikes** :  
• Splicers that kill Big Sisters or (Big Daddies, as a Little Sister.)  
• Those who hurt their Rapture siblings.  
• People who don't take them seriously.  
• Being abandoned or left alone.

** Backstory: **

They were an orphan and a Little Sister in Rapture by the events of Bioshock 1, just before the events of Bioshock 2, she becomes a Big Sister.  
——————————  
Extra:

I have more fun drawing them as a Little Sister, even if this isn't "canon" this would be how all my characters as Little Sisters would interact.

  
Here is the canon version:


	5. Bioshock OC: Scarlett Dolly-Mae Francis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scarlett, my bioshock oc

** BASIC INFO **

**Full Name** :  
Scarlett Dolly-Mae Francis

 **Nickname** :

Lottie, Ruby (Red Colour), Doll/Dolls, Dolly-Molly, Mimi, Leelee.

 **Birthplace:**  
Abducted from the Beaches near the Atlantic Ocean.

 **Date of Birth:**  
16th April

 **Age:**  
10

 **Gender:**  
Female

 **Sexuality:**  
Straight

**Pronouns:**

She/Her

**Relationships:**

**Mother?:**  
Unknown:

 **Father:**  
Biologically: Unknown.

In Rapture: She is fond of the Big Daddies and sees them all as practically the same person.

 **Siblings?:**  
Biologically: Unknown/None  
In Rapture: Little Sisters and Big Sisters!

 ** Occupation ** **:**

They collect ADAM!

 ** Appearance ** **:**

Just your typical little sister, though they have a red dress, and long blonde hair (not tied up.)

Eyes:  
Dark Grey (Or glowing yellow)

Hair:  
Blonde

**Mental Health:**

The mental conditioning of being a Little Sister.

**Personality:**

Timid, Sweet, Playful, Vengeful, Grumpy, Bratty, Polite  
After becoming a Little Sister; not much of her original personality changed.

 **Likes** :  
• Bunnies. (Kept one before Rapture)  
• Big Daddies  
• Big Sisters  
• Drawing and colouring in.  
• The colour pink.  
• Porcelain Dolls  
• Stuffed Animals

 **Dislikes** :  
• Splicers that kill Big Sisters or Big Daddies.  
• Those who hurt their Rapture siblings.  
• People who don't take them seriously.  
• Being abandoned or left alone.

** Backstory: **

They lived in America, while the events of Rapture occurred, they were out on the beach, and then they got abducted.

Soon after, well...Scarlett became a Little Sister, they went around Rapture, collecting ADAM etc.

They were also one of the Little Sisters who took in "Emilia" a Robotic Little Sister, who Bunny helped reactivate.

—————————


	6. Bioshock OC: Subject Zeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my oc subject zeta

** BASIC INFO **

**Full Name:**  
Samuel James Bunzelle

 **Nickname(s):**  
General: Sam, Sammy, James  
By Little Sisters: Mr. B, Daddy, Mr. Bubbles.

 **Birthplace:**  
Originally from England, but was on holiday in America.

 **Date of Birth:**  
April 9th

 **Age:**  
38

 **Gender:**  
Male

 **Sexuality:**  
Straight.

 **Pronouns:**  
He/Him

**Relationships:**

**Wife?:**  
Elizabeth Bunzelle - Samuel doesn't really remember anything about her, as he is a Big Daddy now, though she remembers him, and she is a Spider Splicer.

 **Children:**  
Biologically: Biologically bonded and mentally bonded to Emily, a Little Sister.

In Rapture: He doesn't mind temporarily picking up and protecting other Little Sisters, however, Emily is the one he's always with.

 **Siblings?:**  
Biologically: Unknown/None  
In Rapture: None.

 ** Occupation ** **:**

He protects his daughter, the Little Sister.

 ** Appearance ** **:**

Just your typical Alpha Series Big Daddy, has the Z symbol on his arm, signifying he is a branded Big Daddy, named Zeta.

Under his helmet is medium/neck length hair, and evidence of being tested on due to marks and scars.

 **Hair** :  
Brown

 **Mental Health:**  
Mental conditioning of an Alpha Series Big Daddy.

 **Personality:**  
Wise, kind, protective, fatherly, loyal, loving.

 **Likes** :  
• His bonded daughter  
• The other Little Sisters

 **Dislikes** :  
• Splicers that kill Little Sisters.  
• Those who hurt their Rapture daughters.

** Backstory: **

He lived in the UK with his family before going on holiday to America, while this happened, he and his wife weren't looking when their child, Emily got abducted. The mother was invited down to Rapture, though Zeta is the only one that seemed truly concerned about Emily, he went down on his own accord, essentially trespassing, after being caught, and tested on, he was offered to be put on the Protector Program, bonded to his daughter.

He doesn't remember Elizabeth due to his psychological bond, but she remembers him.

Emily became a Little Sister, and her father, Zeta, went around Rapture, collecting ADAM etc.

They also took in "Emilia" a Robotic Little Sister, who Bunny helped reactivate.  
——————————

Picture: Subject Zeta, Aya Elizabeth, Scarlett Dolly-Mae Francis, "Emilia" and Emily Bunzelle.

Picture: Subject Zeta, Elizabeth Bunzelle, "Emilia" and Emily.


	7. Bioshock Character Themes and Voice Claims

**_ Emily _ **

**This is so you have a choice on how you want to imagine my characters voice.**

** Voice Claims: **

**Little Sister:**

Little Sister (Bioshock 1 & 2) (+ Eleanor)  
Creepy Little Girl - LARA'S HORROR SOUNDS

 **Pre-Big Sister and Big Sister:**  
(Including voices on if they could talk outside of screeching.)

Kotoko Utsugi - Danganronpa  
Futaba Sakura - Persona  
Big Sister - Bioshock 2 (+ Eleanor)

**Adult (Maybe?)**

NiGHTS (NiGHTS Journey of Dreams)  
Blaze The Cat

**Theme Song?:**

**Little Sister:**

Memory - Ib OST  
Gothika - CHILD'S PLAY  
Hide and Seek - (English Ver by Lizz Robinett)  
Melanie Martinez - Crybaby (But tbh, all of Melanie's songs too.)

**Big Sister and General Songs:**

Bunny, Bunny Bunny - The Golden Orchestra  
Bioshock 2 - Eleanor's Lullaby  
Kill The Lights - The Birthday Massacre

Other Songs:

Bioshock - My Heart Belongs To Daddy  
Bioshock - Daddy Will You Please Come Home.

**_ Robotic Little Sister _ **

**Theme:**

Vocaloid Utopia - dennoko-p  
Old Doll - Mad Father

**Voice:**

Gatherer's Garden SFX.

**_ Aya _ **

**Theme Song?:**

Memory - Mad Father Title Screen Music  
Misao - Miss Library Theme  
Old Doll - Mad Father OST

**Voice Claim?:**

UDG Voice Files - Monaca Towa  
Little Sister Voice - Bioshock  
Big Sister Voice - Bioshock

**_ Scarlett _ **

**Theme:**

Pity Party - Melanie Martinez  
My Heart Belongs To Daddy - Bioshock  
Daddy Won't You Please Come Hone - Bioshock  
 **Voice Claim:**

SCIV Voice Clips - Amy  
Bioshock 2 Little Sister

SUBJECT ZETA:

Theme:

Daddy Won't You Please Come Hone - Bioshock  
Bioshock 2 Rap.  
Voice:

Subject Delta and Alpha Series SFX.

**ELIZABETH** **BUNZELLE**

**THEME**

I've got a feeling I'm falling - Annette Hanshaw

**VOICE**

Sally - We Happy Few


	8. Splatoon OC: Emily/Elliot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now is the start of my splatoon ocs!
> 
> Splatoon REF credit: http://aminoapps.com/p/oc07nr

Template link: in story details.

**GENERAL INFORMATION: Emily/Elliot**

Full Name: Emily/Elliot Bunzelle  
Nicknames: Bunny, Bun, Cottontail, Princess.  
Age: 19  
Gender: Non-Binary  
Pronouns: They/Them  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
Marital Status: Taken  
Alignment: Good  
Date of Birth: 21st August  
Birthplace: Inkopolis (Inkling), Unknown (Octoling)  
Current Residence: Inkopolis  
Occupation(s): Both participate in Turf Wars, but are also artists in their own time.

**PERSONAL INFORMATION**

_Attitude:_

Inkling:  
Is kind to most people but was cautious of octolings until recently, pretty neutral around everyone else.

Octoling:  
Was terrified of inklings at first, not being able to understand them, but now gets along okay, bonds with them over turf wars, they are neutral towards others.

Languages:  
inkling knows the inkling language, and Octoling knows the Octoling language, they both poorly know each other's languages so they translate for each other.

Favourite Foods:  
Inkling: anything savoury.  
Octoling: anything sweet.

Likes: drawing, turf war, other sea creatures.  
Dislikes: DJ Octavio, Bugs,

_Weapons:_

Inkling:

Octoling:

Fears: Bugs, The Past, Dying.  
Family:  
UNKNOWN

 **PHYSICAL INFORMATION**  
Species: inkling, octoling

Eye colour: brown

Height: 5'1

Weight: unknown

Clothing Style:  
Inkling:

Octoling:

Physical Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- They don't have any extra strength, just your typical inkling and octolings.

Mental Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- c-PTSD  
\- gets confused, has memory issues, has memories of living different lives, such as a human, or a bunny.

Skills and Talents:  
\- good at drawing

TRIVIA [Fun facts about your character]  
\- they are both based on me.  
\- they represent both of my Splatoon personas.

**Words to Describe this character:**  
Happy-go-lucky, naive, innocent, happy, kind, easygoing, possessive, outgoing.


	9. Splatoon OCS: Usagi and Molly

Template link: in story details.

****

**GENERAL INFORMATION: Usagi**

Full Name: Usagi  
Nicknames: Bunny, Bun.  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Pronouns: She/They  
Sexual Orientation: Asexual  
Marital Status: Single  
Alignment: Good  
Date of Birth: 28th April  
Birthplace: Inkopolis  
Current Residence: Inkopolis  
Occupation(s): Either a hair/tentacle stylist or a music artist or some sort.

**PERSONAL INFORMATION**

_Attitude:_

Is neutral towards most creatures is carefree and happy-go-lucky.

Languages:  
Fluent in her own language, and other languages, such as the Octoling or inkling language.

Favourite Foods:  
anything sweet

Likes: Styling her hair, looking after her sea creatures on her head.  
Dislikes: DJ Octavio, Bugs.

_Weapons:_

_N/A_

Fears: Turf Wars

Family:  
UNKNOWN

 **PHYSICAL INFORMATION**  
Species: Sea anemone

Eye colour: pink and green.

Height: 4"9

Weight: Unknown

Clothing Style:

Physical Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- N/A

Mental Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- ADHD

Skills and Talents:  
\- good at hairstyling and singing.

TRIVIA  
\- has two little friends in her hair, Bon Bon the fish, and bun bun the small sea bunny.  
\- loves to research old on land animals, especially rabbits and hares.

 **Words to Describe this character:**  
Happy-go-lucky, naive, innocent, happy, kind, easygoing, loyal,, Optimistic, hyper.

\----------------------

**GENERAL INFORMATION:** **Molly**

Species credit: @/alexis_pflaum

Full Name: Molly  
Nicknames: Mol  
Age: 14  
Gender: Female  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Sexual Orientation: Asexual  
Marital Status: Single  
Alignment: Good  
Date of Birth: 5th August  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Current Residence: Inkopolis  
Occupation(s): Participates in Turf Wars.

**PERSONAL INFORMATION**

_Attitude:_

Has a neutral and relaxed stance on practically everyone, though her closest friends are her sea slug friends and Usagi.

Languages:  
Is kinda understanding in all known Splatoon languages.

Favourite Foods:  
N/A / doesn't have a preference.

Likes: turf war, other sea creatures.

Dislikes: DJ Octavio, Bugs, liars.

_Weapons:_

Fears: Bugs, The Past, Dying.  
Family:  
UNKNOWN

 **PHYSICAL INFORMATION**  
Species: sea hare, hareling.

Eye colour: orange.

Face markings: two marks on both cheeks.

Height: 5'0

Weight: Petite

Clothing Style:  
Inkling:

Physical Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- They don't have any extra strength, just your typical hareling.

Mental Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- Autism.

Skills and Talents:  
\- shooting in turf wars.

TRIVIA  
\- she is a Bioshock reference

**Words to Describe this character:**  
Happy-go-lucky, naive, innocent, happy, kind, easygoing, possessive, outgoing., reserved, clumsy, hostile, child-like.


	10. Splatoon OCs: Jorunna and Johanna

Template link: in story details.

**GENERAL INFORMATION :** **Jorunna**

Full Name: Jorunna  
Nicknames: Dottie, Bunny  
Age: Unknown but 18+  
Gender: Female  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
Marital Status: Single  
Alignment: Good  
Date of Birth: 28th August  
Birthplace: Inkopolis  
Current Residence: Inkopolis  
Occupation(s): Owns a fashion brand. Creepy-Kawaii! it focuses on stuff that could be considered creepy-cute, like babydoll goth, e-girl, alt stuff basically.

**PERSONAL INFORMATION**

_Attitude:_

Is neutral towards most creatures is carefree and happy-go-lucky but relaxed.

Languages:  
Fluent in her own language, and other languages, such as the Octoling or inkling language.

Favourite Foods:  
anything sweet

Likes: making designs for dresses and other outfits.

Dislikes: DJ Octavio, Bugs.

_Weapons:_

_N/A_

Fears: her business going wrong

Family:  
Cousin - Johanna

 **PHYSICAL INFORMATION**  
Species: Sea Bunny

Eye colour: Brown

Height: Short.

Weight: Unknown

Clothing Style:

Physical Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- N/A

Mental Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- Unknown

Skills and Talents:  
\- good at designing and singing.

TRIVIA  
\- she has a cousin who matches her style.  
\- loves to research fashion from old time periods and even fashion from old games!

 **Words to Describe this character:**  
Calm, Chill, peaceful, relaxed, friendly

**GENERAL INFORMATION:** Johanna 

Full Name: Johanna  
Nicknames: Dolly  
Age: Unknown but 18+  
Gender: Female  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
Marital Status: Single  
Alignment: Good  
Date of Birth: 5th June  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Current Residence: Inkopolis  
Occupation(s): Works in the fashion shop to make creepy-cute accessories such as chokers, etc.

**PERSONAL INFORMATION**

_Attitude:_

Has a neutral and relaxed stance on practically everyone, though her closest bond is with Jorunna

Languages:  
Is kinda understanding in all known Splatoon languages.

Favourite Foods:  
N/A / doesn't have a preference.

Likes: turf war, other sea creatures.

Dislikes: DJ Octavio, Bugs, mean people, bigots.

_Weapons:_

N/A

Fears: anything going wrong.

Family:  
Cousin - Jorunna

 **PHYSICAL INFORMATION**  
Species: sea slug.

Eye colour: brown.

Height: Short

Weight: Unknown.

Clothing Style:

Physical Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- Unknown

Mental Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- perfectionism

Skills and Talents:  
\- good at making combinations on outfits.

TRIVIA  
\- she is based on a different sea slug, called the Jorunna funebris

 **Words to Describe this character:**  
Bubbly, cheerful, excitable, and usually sports a grin on her face.. she's Lively,


	11. Splatoon OCs: Coral

Template link: in story details.

**GENERAL INFORMATION : Coral**

Full Name: Coral  
Nicknames: N/A  
Age: 16  
Gender: female  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Sexual Orientation: Pansexual  
Marital Status: Single  
Alignment: Neutral, evil leaning.  
Date of Birth: 1st April  
Birthplace: Octo.. wherever octolings are born.  
Current Residence: Originally Octo Valley, but moved to Octo Canyon  
Occupation(s): Octoling business. Protecting their home.

**PERSONAL INFORMATION**

_Attitude:_

Was born and raised as an elite octoling in Octo canyon.

Languages:  
Octoling.

Favorite Foods:  
Anything tbh.

Likes: DJ Octavio, Octo Valley and Octo Canyon  
Dislikes: Squids, Inklings.

_Weapons:_

Fears: Bugs, dying. Anyone who isn't an Octarian.

Family:  
DJ Octavio - Unknown parental bond  
Octarians - Siblings

 **PHYSICAL INFORMATION**  
Species: octoling

Eye color: green

Height: 5"2

Weight: Unknown

Clothing Style:

Physical Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- typical enemy elite octoling strength and weaknesses

Mental Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- blindly does what DJ Octavio says.

Skills and Talents:  
\- unknown, likes to tinker.

TRIVIA  
\- they like engineering

Words to Describe This Character:  
Mysterious, blunt,bossy, aggressive.


	12. Splatoon OCs: Luna and Rose

Template link: in story details.

**GENERAL INFORMATION: Luna**

Full Name: Luna  
Nicknames: Lu  
Age: 15  
Gender: Fem-aligned Non-Binary  
Pronouns: She/They  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
Marital Status: Single  
Alignment: Neutral Good leaning  
Date of Birth: 21st September  
Birthplace: Unknown (Octoling)  
Current Residence: Inkopolis  
Occupation(s): Participates in Turf Wars.

**PERSONAL INFORMATION**

_Attitude:_

Octoling:  
Was terrified of inklings at first, not being able to understand them, but now gets along okay, bonds with them over turf wars, they are neutral towards others.

Languages:  
Knows octoling language, studies inkling languages.

Favourite Foods:  
None.

Likes: studying, turf war, other sea creatures.  
Dislikes: DJ Octavio, When people make fun of her hair

_Weapons:_

  
Fears: Unknown

Family:  
DJ Octavio - Family Father Figure

 **PHYSICAL INFORMATION**  
Species: octoling

Eye colour: Purple

Height: 5'2

Weight: unknown

Clothing Style:

  
Physical Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- They don't have any extra strength, just your typical enemy octoling.

Mental Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- N/A

Skills and Talents:  
\- can say short sentences in squid language.

TRIVIA [Fun facts about your character]  
\- she is an adopt I got from DeviantART, though she was less developed.

Words to Describe: Shy, Timid, Peaceful, Complex.

**GENERAL INFORMATION: Rose**

Full Name: Rose  
Nicknames: Rosie  
Age: 14  
Gender: Female  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Sexual Orientation: Pansexual  
Marital Status: Single  
Alignment: Good  
Date of Birth: 22nd April  
Birthplace: Inkopolis  
Current Residence: Inkopolis  
Occupation(s): participates in Turf Wars, but are also a florist.

**PERSONAL INFORMATION**

_Attitude:_  
Is kind towards anyone and everyone until they touch her flowers.

Languages:  
Only knows inkling language.

Favourite Foods:  
Stuff from Crusty Sean's Crust Bucket

Likes: flowers, floral pattern.  
Dislikes: unknown

_Weapons:_

Fears: Bugs who eat her plants.

Family:  
UNKNOWN

 **PHYSICAL INFORMATION**  
Species: inkling

Eye colour: pink

Height: 5ft

Weight: unknown

Clothing Style:

  
  
Physical Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- They don't have any extra strength, just your typical inkling.

Mental Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- gets possessive over her plants.

Skills and Talents:  
\- good at looking after plants.

TRIVIA  
\- is based on an adopt I got on DeviantArt.

Words to Describe:

young, perspiring, fascinating, dainty, fairy, merry, innocent, beautiful, positive


	13. Splatoon OCs: Emilia and Cordelia

Template link: in story details.

**GENERAL INFORMATION : Emilia**

Full Name: Emilia Bunzelle  
Nicknames: Em, Emmy  
Age: 14  
Gender: Female  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Sexual Orientation: Pansexual  
Marital Status: Single  
Alignment: Good  
Date of Birth: 25th December  
Birthplace: Inkopolis  
Current Residence: Inkopolis  
Occupation(s): Participates in Turf Wars.

**PERSONAL INFORMATION**

_Attitude:_

Generally polite towards everyone, though sometimes she gets picked on for being a hybrid.

Languages:  
Knows octoling language and inkling language.

Favorite Foods:  
None.

Likes: learning about her cultural background, turf war,  
Dislikes: very sugary sweets

_Weapons:_

  
Fears: her family passing

Family:  
Unknown Biological parents but Emily/Elliot and Stephen are in some relation to her.

 **PHYSICAL INFORMATION**  
Species: octoling-inkling hybrid

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5"0

Weight: unknown

Clothing Style:

  
Physical Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- has a fusion of octoling and inkling abilities.

Mental Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- self-esteem issues due to being a hybrid.

Skills and Talents:  
\- researching different cultures.

TRIVIA [Fun facts about your character]  
\- she was a child of mine and my bf's ocs.

Words to Describe:

Childish, bratty. Kind at heart,

**GENERAL INFORMATION:** **Cordelia**

Full Name: Cordelia Rose  
Nicknames: Cordelia.  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Sexual Orientation: Lesbian  
Marital Status: Single  
Alignment: Good  
Date of Birth: 25th August  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Current Residence: Inkopolis  
Occupation(s): participates in Turf Wars.

**PERSONAL INFORMATION**

_Attitude:_  
Is kind towards anyone and but can be quite rude to others.

Languages:  
Only knows octoling languages.

Favorite Foods:  
Stuff from Crusty Sean's Crust Bucket

Likes: Stuffies, the colour green.  
Dislikes: unknown

_Weapons:_

  
Fears: Unknown

Family:  
UNKNOWN

 **PHYSICAL INFORMATION**  
Species: Octoling

Eye color: Blue

Height: 5"3

Weight:unknown

Clothing Style:

  
Physical Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- They don't have any extra strength, just your typical octoling.

Mental Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- gets possessive over her octoling siblings.

Skills and Talents:  
\- good at tech.

TRIVIA  
\- is based on an adopt I got on deviantart.

Words to Describe:

Happy, calm, sunny, childish


	14. Splatoon OCs: Soleanna

Template link: in story details.

**GENERAL INFORMATION:** **Soleanna**

Full Name: Soleanna  
Nicknames: Sol, Leah, Anna  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Sexual Orientation: Straight.  
Marital Status: Single  
Alignment: Neutral  
Date of Birth: 21st February  
Birthplace: Unknown (Octoling)  
Current Residence: Inkopolis  
Occupation(s): Works at an office job.

**PERSONAL INFORMATION**

_Attitude:_

Was terrified of inklings at first, not being able to understand them, but now gets along okay, bonds with them over turf wars, they are neutral towards others.

Languages:

Knows octoling language, studies inkling languages.

Favourite Foods:  
None.

Likes: studying, other sea creatures.  
Dislikes: DJ Octavio.

 _Weapons:_  
N/A

Fears: being forced back under DJ octavio's control.

Family:  
DJ Octavio - Family Father Figure

 **PHYSICAL INFORMATION**  
Species: octoling

Eye colour: Green.

Height: 5'2

Weight: unknown

Clothing Style:

  
Physical Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- They don't have any extra strength, just your typical enemy octoling.

Mental Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- N/A

Skills and Talents:  
\- can say short sentences in squid language.

TRIVIA [Fun facts about your character]  
\- she is an adopt I got from DeviantART.

Words to Describe:

Sad, upset, passionate, a loner.


	15. Splatoon OCs: Sunset and Stephen

Template link: in story details.

**GENERAL INFORMATION : Sunset**

Full Name: Sunset  
Nicknames: Sun, Sunny  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
Marital Status: Single  
Alignment: Good  
Date of Birth: 18th August  
Birthplace:Unknown  
Current Residence: Inkopolis  
Occupation(s): Participates in Turf Wars.

**PERSONAL INFORMATION**

_Attitude:_

Generally polite towards everyone, but he tries to act cool in front of people.

Languages:  
Knows octoling language and inkling language.

Favorite Foods:  
None.

Likes: learning about his cultural background, turf war, sunrises and sunsets.

Dislikes: very sugary sweets

_Weapons:_

Fears: Unknown

Family:  
DJ Octavio is his fatherly figure.  
Octolings are his siblings.

 **PHYSICAL INFORMATION**  
Species: octoling

Eye color: Grey

Height: 5"1

Weight: unknown

Clothing Style:

  
Physical Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- has octoling strengths and weaknesses

Mental Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- not easily manipulated

Skills and Talents:  
\- researching different things.

TRIVIA [Fun facts about your character]  
\- based on an adopt I got.

Words to Describe:  
Calm, ready to fight.

**GENERAL INFORMATION :** **Stephen**

Full Name: Stephen Bunzelle  
Nicknames: Stedge  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Sexual Orientation: Straight+ (straight usually but will date non-binary ppl)  
Marital Status: Taken  
Alignment: Good  
Date of Birth: 9th April  
Birthplace: Inkopolis  
Current Residence: Inkopolis  
Occupation(s): Participates in Turf Wars.

**PERSONAL INFORMATION**

_Attitude:_

Quiet; but kind and sweet and a good person.

Languages:  
Knows octoling language and inkling language.

Favorite Foods:  
None.

Likes: his skateboard

Dislikes: anything that new.

_Weapons:_

(Placeholder until he plays my game)

Fears: unknown

Family:  
In a relationship with Emily/Elliot (both versions.)

 **PHYSICAL INFORMATION**  
Species: octoling

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5"2

Weight: unknown

Clothing Style:

Physical Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- typical inkling abilities but would probably whack you with his skateboard.

Mental Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- self esteem issues

Skills and Talents:  
\- can skate

TRIVIA [Fun facts about your character]  
\- bf's oc

Laidback, loving, calm, caring, quiet, a bit shy.


	16. Splatoon OCs: Peach, Cream and Plum

Template link: in story details.

**GENERAL INFORMATION: Cream, Peach and Plum**

Full Name: Cream | Peach | Plum   
Nicknames: N/A  
Age: All are 14  
Gender: All are Female  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Sexual Orientation: Asexual   
Marital Status: Single  
Alignment: Good  
Date of Birth: Peach and Cream: December 19th, Plum: 9th January   
Birthplace: Inkopolis  
Current Residence: Inkopolis  
Occupation(s): They all participate in Turf Wars

**PERSONAL INFORMATION**

_Attitude:_

Cream: Cream is sweet, honest, innocent and has a generally happy attitude.  
Peach: Peach is a princess-like figure; she is very polite and well-behaved.  
Plum: Plum is sort of the rebel child, a carefree spirit, though she is still generally happy.

Languages:  
knows inkling and octoling language.

Favourite Foods:  
Peach and Plum like fruit, Cream likes strawberries specifically.  
  
Likes: They all like their own things, Cream likes pink stuff, Peach likes the colours orange and red, and Plum loves the colours purple and red.

Dislikes: DJ Octavio, people who aren't kind.

_Weapons:_

_Peach and Cream:_

Plum:

  
Fears: Anything happening to   
Family:  
UNKNOWN

 **PHYSICAL INFORMATION**  
Species: inkling, octoling

Eye colour: brown, and plum has grey eyes.

Height: 4"8

Weight: unknown

Clothing Style:  
Cream, Peach and Plum.

Physical Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- They don't have any extra strength, just your typical inklings.

Mental Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- peach and plum sometimes get out of body experiences.

Skills and Talents:  
\- good at being polite and love to practice manners.

plum loves to play the guitar and listens to creepy music.

TRIVIA   
\- they are based on my highest kins. 

Words to Describe:

Cream and peach: Happy-go-lucky, naive, innocent, happy, kind, easygoing, outgoing, easy-going, friendly

Plum: Mysterious, secretive, Emotional, misunderstood , possessive


	17. Splatoon OC: Haru

Template link: in story details.

**GENERAL INFORMATION: Emily/Elliot**

Full Name: Haru  
Nicknames: Ru  
Age: 22  
Gender: Fem-Aligned Non-Binary  
Pronouns: She/They  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
Marital Status: Single  
Alignment: Chaotic Good  
Date of Birth: 31st October  
Birthplace: Inkopolis  
Current Residence: Inkopolis  
Occupation(s): Works at Creepy-Kawaii, offers you discounts on items if you give her Super Sea Snails.

**PERSONAL INFORMATION**

_Attitude:_

Usually quiet and shy until someone talks about one of her interests, she loves Sanrio and sea bunnies.

She loves medical stuff and fashion too. She will recommend outfits to newcomers.

Languages:  
Fluent in local languages

Favourite Foods:  
Sea Snails

Likes: other sea creatures, medical research, fashion, Sanrio.  
Dislikes: Those who have no style or no interest in what she's interested in.

_Weapons:_

N/A

Fears: Ever actually needing to use her medical knowledge. Changes in routine.

Family:  
UNKNOWN

 **PHYSICAL INFORMATION**  
Species: sea urchin

Eye colour: pink

Height: tall,

Weight: skinny

Clothing Style:

Physical Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- They don't have any extra strength, they do not participate in Turf Wars

Mental Strengths/Weaknesses:  
\- Anxiety  
-Autism

Skills and Talents:  
\- medical

TRIVIA [Fun facts about your character]  
\- I just wanted a sea urchin so I made one. She's your typical Sanrio kid.

Words to Describe:

Happy-go-lucky, naive, innocent, happy, kind, easygoing, possessive, outgoing. Mysterious, secretive, Emotional , easy going, friendly,


End file.
